


11

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 11 -  They were looking at each other with the intensity usually reserved for bomb defusion.





	11

They were looking at each other with the intensity usually reserved for bomb defusion. 

Eyes glaring and jaws slack, claws bared. Angry scowls on both their faces and Scott looked to Derek for help calming the two bickering werewolves before someone got seriously injured. 

Derek only rolled his eyes and tried to pry Y/N from the room, to which that attempt was met with a loud growl and a fling of her wrist and blood was splattered on the hard wood as she charged Liam. 

Tonight was going to be a long pack meeting. 


End file.
